1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus connected to an external video source, such as a computer, through a video cable and to supply information about a connecting state of the video cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displays an image on a screen based on a video signal supplied from an external video source as being connected with the external video source such as a computer. Here, the display apparatus and the computer are connected through a video cable.
In the display apparatus, a connector of the video cable connecting between the display apparatus and the computer may be not properly connected or may be disconnected from the computer or the display apparatus. In this case, the image is not displayed on the screen of the display apparatus.
However, a user of the display apparatus may misconceive that the display apparatus has a problem when the image is not displayed by a disconnection of the video cable as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 38,537 discloses a controller sensing whether a display apparatus and a computer are normally connected. That is, in a state that the display apparatus and the computer are normally connected, a pin(P1) which is connected to a SYNC GND terminal of a connector and allocated in a microprocessor of the display apparatus, is grounded at a ground of the computer, thereby becoming a ‘low’ state, and in a case that the connector is released or disconnected, power connected through a pull up resistance (R1) is applied to the pin (P1), thereby becoming a ‘high’ state. Accordingly, the controller senses that the display apparatus and the computer are normally connected, according to the ‘high’ state.
Recently, a two-way video connector which comprises a first cable connector for connecting the video cable connecting between the computer and the display apparatus to the computer, and a second cable connector for connecting the video cable to the display apparatus, has been used. However, a connection state of the first cable connector and the second cable connector cannot be detected.